


Together

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is shy, Crewt - Freeform, I wanted to write something nice, Inprired by music, M/M, Newts a sweetie, Newts creatures play matchmaker, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Newt and Credence get together. With the help of his creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy~ Music is a huge part in my life so, it's no surprise it inspires my writing. Just like it does my art, sometimes.

The day was slow but Newt found ways to occupy it. He took Credence with him into his case, something he knows the younger man likes. So, newt made a note to take him. The creatures, especially Pickett, have taken a great liking to Credence. They were wary of him at first and they all knew why. Pickett was the first one to approach Credence after seeing how much Newt obviously liked him. If Newt could like Credence, so could Pickett. 

Credence enjoyed being with the creatures. Meeting them, learning about them. He was grateful for Newt, taking him on as an apprentice. He never hoped to ever know about the Wizarding World, let alone be apart of it, training his magic and learning to control it. 

They hadn't gotten a wand quite yet, Newt said that MACUSA is still doing paperwork on the situation. Credence didn't mind waiting a bit longer, he's happy with learning potions mixing, about the creators and reading what books Newt had.

Credence was sitting by the Occamy, observing them, while Newt was working on some potions. Newt, however, was distracted. He couldn't focus clearly on mixing or the words of the text. His Niffler kept nudging him. Assuming he was just hungry, Newt gave him some food. The little guy seems satisfied. For now.

"Credence!" Newt called out, gathering some food. Credence looked behind him to Newt, waiting for him to continue. "Credence, would you like to help me with feeding them?"

Newt had a kind smile on his face, assuring Credence that it was ok. The younger nodded, and made his way to Newt. Newt had his buckets of food and gave a couple to Credence.

"You can feed the Bowtruckles, Occamy, Dogul and a few others over there," Newt instructed him. "This is your first time helping me feed them, so be careful?" Newt smiled, as he brushed his finger against Credence's cheek gently. Credence nodded, blushing as Newt cleared his throat after realising what he did. Mischievous noises came from some of his creatures.

Credence was understandably nervous about feeding the creatures. He never got to feed the birds or the pigeons, he'd see around New York. So, feeding a magical creature, is not something he had ever expected himself to be doing. Newt, noticing his nervousness, walked over to him and took his hand in his own. "Here, like this," he held Credence'e pale hand and guided his hand into the bucket and grabbed some of the pellets. Guiding Credence, Newt moved his hand in the motion one would do when feeding ducks.

Credence felt his cheeks grow warmer and warmer, feeling Newt so close to him. His chest against his back, his light breathing against his ear. Credence was pretty sure that he was beat red. Credence could see his light freckles more clearly and wanted to count them all. 

Newt noticed his eyes on him and smile at him, causing Credence to blush and look away. "There, is some of your nervousness gone?" Newt asked, softly. Credence nodded, and Newt let his hand go, "I'll be attending to the creatures over here" He motioned to the other side of the room. Credence felt somewhat empty when Newt pulled away. Why was he feeling this way? Newt probably didn't feel what he felt.

Credence fed the creatures he was instructed to feed, making sure they got the appropriate amounts for their size and appetites. He almost of bit by one of the Occamy.

"Credence?" Newt called out from the stove, he was getting the kettle set up. Newt may have magic but he does take pleasures of the muggle way. "Yes, sir?" Credence responded, walking back towards him. "Newt. Call me Newt," he said, with a smile, "I said it was alright" Credence smiled a bit, he was thankful that Newt treated him like a person and wanted the intimacy of using names.

Credence walked past Newt, placing the bucket in it's place. "You're all done now?" It was more of an observation than a question. Credence nodded his head, and as he began to walk to his seat, he fell over. 

Newt caught him in his arms before his fell completely. Credence was embraced, blushing red, with his face in Newts chest. Apologising, Credence got himself together and apart from Newt. Dogul shook his head, disappointed, he knew that would happen but hoped.

"What?" Newt questioned Dogul, "Why are you looking like that?" Dogul only stared up at the wizard. "Please don't go pushing Credence around, I thought you liked him." Dogul looked up at Credence and gel his hand in an apologetic way

Newt smiled, "He likes you, indeed" Credence smiled at them both. Dogul jumped away and turned the record player on, a sweet song began playing. The two looked at him, motioning them to get closer.

"I think Dogul wants us to dance" Newt chuckled. Credence looked at Newt, blushing. "It's fine. We don't need to!" he said panickedly. The two stood still, looking at each other. The next thing they knew, one of the Occamy is wrapping around their legs, bringing them closer to each other.

Credence, blushing madly, looks away. Newt can only smile at that, he loved Credence and his shyness, he hoped to help him open himself up more. "Well, I think they want us to dance" Newt said, slowly while motioning to the creatures. "Credence, I would love to dance with you" Newt placed his hands on both sides of the youngers face, "Is that all right?"

Credence looked into Newts eyes, they were light and filled with kindness. He nodded slowly, with a soft smile. Newt smiled at him and held his small frame in his arms, taking on hand in his own. 

The Occamy around their legs slithered off and they began to move. Spinning and swaying around the room, carefully not to knock anything over. Credence wasn't used to dancing, he didn't even know how. Newt seemed to pick up on that and went slow, guiding him through the steps.

Credence smiled brightly at Newt, a soft pink tinting his cheeks. Newt smiled at him in a loving manner, his eyes filled with love. Maybe Newt did feel how Credence does. Happy, Credence laid his head against Newts shoulder. In return, Newt leaned his head a bit against Credences. They stayed like that, swaying side to side, moving in slow circles to the music.

"I care about you, Credence" Newt whispered, suddenly into his ear, "So much, that think I love you. I love you, Credence"

Credence gasped and looked Newt in the eyes. His cheeks were pink with blush and his eyes hopeful. Credence felt his heart speed up, beating avaunt his chest.

His silence worried Newt, thinking he did something wrong his pulled away, only to be stopped by Credence. He was about to speak until he felt lips against his own. Credence kissed him, gentlely but filled with passion.

Credence pulled away slowly, eyes closed. His breathing heavy, his heart was berating unbelievably fast. Newt looked at him surprised, still holding him in his arms, Newt hugged him tightly. 

"Newt..." Credence said, "I love you, too"

"I'm glad"

They stood in his each other arms, as the creatures made sounds of delight. Newt smiled, "They planned this." Credence chuckled, "I'm happy they did"

"I want to be with you, Credence" Newt said, "I want to stay with you, for as long as I can"

Credence smiled, "I want the same"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most writing, I've done so far. As for the song: I Know by Jude. The beginning reminds me of a couple dancing slowly in their livingroom or something. 
> 
> Worked about two days on this.


End file.
